


He Named Me Angel

by kayftw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Human AU, M/M, Size Kink, Sub Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayftw/pseuds/kayftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam towered over him, and despite Gabriel’s undeniable size kink, he’d tensed, backing against the wall. Sam had smiled, a wicked, intent glint in his eye as he approached, boxing Gabriel in with a hand pressed to the wall just beside Gabriel’s head. All it took was for him to lean in and speak in a low, commanding voice and Gabriel had trembled, instantly hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Named Me Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Request fill for a kind anon on tumblr. Didn't put much effort into the summary cause, well... this WAS supposed to be a drabble haha
> 
> Author's tumblr; goldeneyeskillerthighs.tumblr.com

Gabriel had done a lot of things in his life; a lot of sex of all kinds. But what was happening now…? Never in all his years was he dumb enough to trust a stranger with something like this. And that’s what Sam was; just some guy he’d picked up at a bar. Sam held this sort of… power over him, right from the first moment they’d laid eyes on each other. Gabriel had returned to the bar again and again, and they talked and joked and flirted, but nothing happened despite Gabriel’s desire. Finally, one night, almost a month after Gabriel had met him…

Sam towered over him, and despite Gabriel’s undeniable size kink, he’d tensed, backing against the wall. Sam had smiled, a wicked, intent glint in his eye as he approached, boxing Gabriel in with a hand pressed to the wall just beside Gabriel’s head. All it took was for him to lean in and speak in a low, commanding voice and Gabriel had trembled, instantly hard.

Sam pulled back and Gabriel had nodded eagerly. They left, and Gabriel had actually let the strange man follow him home, let him in… Gabriel never let anyone in his house, least of all one night stands. But Sam had ordered him to show him his play room, and well…

Sam had chuckled at the obvious lack of use, ordering Gabriel to wipe down every surface as he turned to the closet. Gabriel knew he had an appalling amount of BDSM gear, especially for someone who never actually subbed. When Sam approached him with a collar he’d never seen…

He swallowed, wide-eyed. “S-Sam…?”

Sam grinned. “I might have bought this some time ago…” he admitted and Gabriel blushed. “I knew that night, even before we talked. I knew what you were.” Gabriel opened his mouth to ask why and Sam shook his head, chuckling. “Let’s just say I have a good sense for people’s inclinations. Now…” He stepped closer, and Gabriel’s breath caught. “Safeword?”

“Firefly,” Gabriel answered immediately, this fantasy one he’d dreamed about in such detail time and time again.

Sam nodded slowly. “Firefly,” he repeated. “If you use it, I will stop. If you use the color system, I will also adhere to that.” His tone was gentle, and Gabriel calmed a bit. “You can use them at any time, no shame. The power in the end is in your hands, Gabriel.” Gabriel swallowed, and Sam seemed to wait. Gabriel nodded and Sam blew out a breath, setting his expression into a more serious one. “If you are ready… Kneel. When you do, Gabriel and Sam will be left behind. You will be Angel, and I will be Master.”

Gabriel shivered at the new names, his cock swelling in his jeans. Sam’s eyes were intense, but he made no move to force Gabriel. Gabriel shifted foot to foot, looking nervous. Could he really do this? Could he really submit and trust this man not to hurt him? His heart raced, and his mind screamed that he was being foolish, but… Those hazel eyes softened and Gabriel calmed a bit, blowing out a slow breath. He knew his expression never showed his nerves, he’d learned long ago to hide them… but Sam easily saw through his hard expression, saw the way his eyes searched Sam’s, the way his foot twitched and his hands gripped into fists at his sides. Sam began to look resigned, when Gabriel finally moved.

Slowly, cautiously… he knelt. Sam’s eyes sparked with lust and interest and… a hint of pride? Gabriel swallowed and Sam approached. “You are mine tonight, Angel. Mine to use, mine to take… mine to break.” Gabriel shivered, but it wasn’t out of fear.

Sam moved behind him and Gabriel held his breath. He felt a collar slide around his throat and he tensed. When the clasp was closed… Gabriel felt himself loosen instantly, Sam’s long fingers petting along the skin just beneath the collar and Gabriel’s eyes slipped closed. “Good boy,” Sam praised and Gabriel bit his lip. He gasped, eyes flying open and looking up at the man that towered over him as his earlobe was yanked. “None of that, I don’t want you to hide anything from me. I want to hear everything tonight.”

And that was how it began.

An hour later, Gabriel was trembling, gasping and whimpering as Sam’s hand smacked down across his already red-marked ass. “Master, please,” Two more smacks and Gabriel cried out, his hips jerking, his cock rubbing against the cushion of the bench he was straddling, strapped down to. He wasn’t even sure which he was doing; cringing away, or presenting himself for more.

“Please what, Angel?” Sam’s hand smoothed across his flaming cheek and Gabriel hissed in pain, little jolts sparking from the cherry flesh with every movement against it. Sam had used the flogger and the riding crop already, and his inner thighs were possibly in worse condition.

Sam scratched from between his shoulder blades down and Gabriel keened, arching into it like a cat. Gabriel mumbled, his words slurred with his delirious pleasure. “Can’t hear you, Angel. Speak up or I’ll start focusing on one spot.”

Gabriel whimpered, shaking his head desperately, his hair falling around his face. “Please Master, I-I need you…”

Sam hummed, seeming to consider, tracing his fingertips along Gabriel’s ass. “How do you need me?”

Gabriel whined, head flopping down as he almost sobbed. His mind was hazy, his words hard to grasp. How the hell did Sam expect him to know what he wanted?! “Inside,” he hissed sharply as Sam scratched the swollen round of his ass.

Sam chuckled. “The spot’s a bit occupied, remember?” As if to clarify his point, he pushed the thick butt plug deeper, causing Gabriel to keen, hips jerking and precome sliding down his dick.

“Please!!” Gabriel sobbed, tears slipping from his eyes. “Need your cock, need Master’s cock,” he whimpered, shuddering.

Sam cooed, bending to lave a tongue across Gabriel’s angry skin, soothing some of the burn. “You’ve been so good, Angel… so good for me.” Gabriel relaxed, the praise soothing him more than the tongue ever could.

“But that is gonna be saved for next time.” Gabriel’s heart skipped a beat, and instead of being disappointed… Next time. There’s going to be a next time…! Sam undid the cuffs that kept his ankles and wrists attached to the bench. “Come on Angel, you’re gonna get up and kneel for me again…” he pet along Gabriel’s back and Gabriel whined, shaking his head. He couldn’t move, he was so sore… “You can do it, Angel. Do it for Master.”

Gabriel shakily moved off the bench, but when he went to stand… his knees buckled, his ass and thighs screaming in protest, and in a flash, Sam was there, strong arms holding him up. Gabriel clung to him, whimpering and Sam cooed gently, kissing the top of his head. “Almost done, sweetheart I promise.”

Sam helped lower him carefully, and soon Gabriel was kneeling, hissing as his skin pulled at the red marks. “Such a good boy for me…” Sam moved closer, his large hand pushing through Gabriel’s hair and Gabriel hummed, closing his eyes a moment. “Angel.”

His eyes snapped open, and were immediately met with the sight of Sam’s… damn impressive bulge. His mouth watered, and his tongue flicked out to wet his lips. He whined wordlessly, so tempted to reach out… Sam chuckled. “I know, pet. I know. You can have it, just open up for me.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Gabriel’s mouth fell open, his tongue sticking out slightly, moving like he could already taste Sam on his tongue. Sam carded his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, humming in approval. He moved to undo his pants, pushing them and his boxers down just enough to reveal his cock and Gabriel moaned like a paid whore at the sight.

Sam was thick and long, and Gabriel could see precome beading at his angry, flushed tip. Had Sam not even touched himself the whole time? “If it’s too much, hold up three fingers, alright? Show me.” Gabriel whined, not wanting to delay Sam fucking his mouth a moment longer. “Show me,” Sam growled and Gabriel immediately raised his hand, three fingers high while his pinky was tucked away. “Good boy. Now…”

The moment Sam’s cock touched his tongue was bliss in a way sucking cock had never been before. Gabriel moaned, closing his mouth around Sam, beginning to suck and bob, and Sam hissed, fingers tightening their grip in Gabriel’s hair. “No,” he growled. “You don’t get to do what you want, pet. It’s my turn now.” Gabriel whined and Sam moaned, hips jerking a bit. “Just… just take it, Angel.” He started fucking into Gabriel’s mouth and Gabriel held still, his eyes closed in focus. “Open,” Sam growled and Gabriel’s eyes opened wide, raising as high as they could, trying to meet Sam’s gaze.

Sam moaned, pushing deeper. “Yeah, just like that, Angel… Mmm, there’s my good boy…” Gabriel calmed, and was able to fight the urge to bob and suck with far more ease at the praise, opening his throat so Sam could slide down it, shocking the hell out of Sam as he didn’t even gag. “Fuck, you’re too good at taking me, Angel… Like you were made for my cock,” Sam moaned, and Gabriel knew it wasn’t a common thing for someone to be able to take his whole length.

Sam’s breath grew ragged, his thrusts uneven and his moans louder. “Fuck! Ahhh… Angel, touch yourself. Don’t come until I tell you you can.” Gabriel’s hand went to his own cock and the noise he made, even muffled by Sam’s cock, would have been loud enough to wake the neighbors, were they not in Gabriel’s soundproofed basement.

Sam shuddered, mouth falling open as he too moaned. Gabriel stroked himself and began to shudder, saliva and precome dripping down his chin as he moaned, eyes watering as Sam fucked his mouth wide. “Ahh, shit, mmm, good… Fuck!” Sam tensed, and Gabriel braced himself, only to have Sam pull out. Gabriel whined, trying to follow before Sam’s hand in his hair stopped him. Sam took himself in hand. “Come for me, Angel…” Sam moaned, stroking himself.

Gabriel had no choice; his body eager to obey and to give in to the pleasure. He cried out loudly, arching as he came. Sam cursed loudly at the sight, squeezing and coming across Gabriel’s face; making a mess across his cheek, his lips, inside his mouth, down his chin…

They both stay there, panting, and Gabriel blinked slowly, looking dazed and blissed out from pleasure. “Such a good boy…” Sam praised, dropping down, pulling Gabriel into his lap and circling his arms around him. “You did so well, sweetheart,” Sam cooed, kissing across Gabriel’s forehead, wiping come off his face.

Gabriel hummed, too lost in what had to be sub space to speak. But it seemed that for once, someone else was taking over that. Sam cooed gentle words, petting along his body. “Come on sweetheart, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Gabriel was so lost he didn’t even startle as Sam lifted him, cradling him in his arms. He wasn’t sure how it happened, or how long he had spaced out, but Sam set him in his own tub, which was full of warm water and even some bubbles. “Collar…?” he asked, looking concerned and Sam just shook his head, smiling.

“It’s fine, Angel. Leave it for now.” Gabriel relaxed, accepting his Master’s words. Sam stripped out of his clothes, and slid in beside Gabriel, pulling him against his toned chest. Gabriel hummed, relaxing into his touch as Sam began to gently wash him. He pulled the plug out and Gabriel whimpered, so he pushed two thick fingers inside. Gabriel shuddered.

“Next time, if you’re good like you were today, I’ll let you take my cock.” Gabriel shivered, whining as Sam’s fingers crooked, pressing against his swollen prostate, the overstimulation just a touch painful. Sam kissed his forehead again before pulling his fingers out, soothing his hand across Gabriel’s slight pudge. “You’re so cute, Angel. So perfect.”

Gabriel was normally the king of confidence, but right now, Sam’s praises made him blush and tuck more tightly against Sam. “So good for me.” They remained in the bath until the water cooled, and Sam pulled them out, setting Gabriel gently on the toilet and toweling Gabriel off, scrubbing gently at the older man’s hair. Sam left after pressing a brief kiss to Gabriel’s cheek, only to return with the softest clothes he could find; a Loki t-shirt and green pajama bottoms as well as a tube. He set the clothes aside, and pulled up the tube. “This is gonna help, okay sweetheart?” He kissed Gabriel’s cheek and Gabriel let himself be moved this way and that. Everywhere the salve touched was cooled and soothed and Gabriel sighed, relaxing further.

With that done, he dressed Gabriel carefully and patiently, wary of every sore spot. He dressed himself in his boxers and a shirt, but left everything else for now, turning to kneel in front of Gabriel. “Gonna take this off, okay? We’re gonna go back to Gabe and Sam, Angel. But before that…” he leaned up, cupping Gabriel’s cheeks in both hands and pressing a gentle, lingering kiss on his lips. He pulled back and looked into Gabriel’s wide, questioning eyes. “Thank you, Angel… for giving me that.”

Gabriel couldn’t speak, so he just nodded. Sam smiled and moved to slowly remove the collar. As soon as it was completely off, Gabriel felt… strange. Sam seemed to pick up on it pretty quickly. “Come on, sweetheart let’s get to bed.”

Sam scooped him up and carried him, and Gabriel clung to him, ducking his face to hide in Sam’s neck. Instead of just setting Gabriel on the bed, Sam moved to settle himself against the headboard, keeping the smaller man in his arms. After a few moments, Gabriel spoke. “You… gonna go home…?” he asked quietly, sounding uncertain.

“Nope, you’re stuck with me tonight.” Gabriel licked his lips, and couldn’t help but feel grateful. “Get some rest, sugar. I’ll be here when you wake up, promise.” Sam kissed his forehead, and… well, Gabriel hadn’t disobeyed him yet.


End file.
